


such a heavenly way to die

by lamanguejoyeuse



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Community: avengerkink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Pollen, Silence Kink, Spanking, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamanguejoyeuse/pseuds/lamanguejoyeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics (mostly porn) that are only around ~500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex pollen.

For the first time in his life, Tony thinks that he’s well and truly fucked out. He’s long suspected that Steve's been holding out on him—and don’t get him wrong, Tony loves Steve’s sweet, gentle side, but sometimes a guy wants _more_. And apparently, all it takes is a chemical attack by AIM to make Steve lose control.

Everyone breathed in the gas to an extent, with the exception of Tony thanks to his armor’s air filters. While the others lost momentum ages ago and are currently only experiencing the gas’s more benign side effects, Steve is _still_ going.

“ _Tony,_ ” Steve groans into his ear, and _oh_ , it’s too much. He feels rawand used, but he likes Steve like this, wild-eyed and out of control, and he can take it, _he can_ , if he can have Steve like this a little longer.

His legs are bruised from Steve holding them open, an iron grip on his thighs. They've been fucking long enough that Tony's lost track of how it’s been, everything blurring together.

Suddenly, Steve stills, then carefully withdraws. Tony hisses involuntarily at the sensation, but reaches down, palming Steve's dick. "You’re still hard,” Tony says, questioning. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve is panting, his face and chest flushed, and he looks absolutely miserable. “You were wincing. I hurt you—“

“Shh, you’re fine. Don’t worry, you’re perfect.”Tony bends his head upwards, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Steve’s still hard, clenching the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles are white, but Tony really _is_ sore _,_ even his jaw and hands from earlier. It’s not a _bad_ ache, but now that they’ve stopped, Tony’s really feeling it. 

“Here, give me your hand,” Tony says. Steve obeys and Tony guides Steve’s hand to his cock. Steve moans low in his throat as he wraps his fingers around himself, pumping to a rhythm Tony sets. “Keep going, just like that.”

Tony watches for a little while, leaning back against the headboard, but he’s never been very good at remaining completely passive for long. He’s not up for much, truthfully, but he can at least help Steve along. He scoots closer to Steve, despite his protesting muscles. “Later,” he says, pausing to sweep his tongue over a small bite mark on Steve’s chest. “Later, I’m going to put you on your hands and knees, spread you out.”

Steve’s eyes widen and he moans helplessly as thrusts into his hips. Tony takes it as a sign to continue, spreading his legs to allow Steve to kneel between them. “Gonna lick you out, make you squirm on my tongue.” 

He’s interrupted by a kiss, dirty and desperate, as Steve uses his free hand to grip Tony’s hair and pull him closer. They pant into each other’s mouths, and Tony’s pretty sure that Steve might be close, _finally_. He wriggles away to grope blindly for the lube somewhere on the bedspread, determined to push Steve over the edge. Steve realizes what he’s doing, and grabs the lube from behind him, pushing it clumsily into Tony’s hands.

 “I’m going to have you _beg_ for it, Steve,” he rasps, spreading lube on Steve’s fingers and watching hungrily as Steve reaches between his thighs and inches a finger inside himself.  “Have you sobbing for it.”

And Steve does—he makes a helpless noise as he adds another finger, and then another, and Tony’s sure that it’s too much, but Steve just pushes into it, writhing between his fingers and his fist around his cock.

Steve moans, staring up at Tony with desperate eyes. Tony sneaks a hand between Steve’s legs, adding another finger along with Steve’s. Steve lets out a startled noise.

“Too much?”

“No,” Steve gasps, working his hips against their fingers. “Th-that’s good, so _good_.” 

 “Yeah, just like that.” Tony is starting to pant, too, and he suddenly wishes that he could get hard again, that every muscle in his body didn’t feel ache.   

Steve’s movements are starting to get more erratic, his muscles in his thighs tensing periodically. Tony licks into his mouth momentarily and says, voice rough, “C’mon, Steve.” He twists his finger inside Steve; watches as Steve’s jaw becomes slack. “Want you to come.”

Steve gives one last sob as his entire body tightens and he comes all over Tony’s stomach and chest. He breathes in raggedly, stroking himself feebly one last time before collapsing against Tony. 

“Feeling better?” Tony asks, kissing Steve’s cheek.

 “Yeah. Um, thanks for that.” Steve smiles dreamily at Tony, red-faced and boneless against his chest.

 


	2. white noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sensory deprivation porn, ahoy.

“Close your eyes.”

Cool silk glides across his eyelids and then there’s a pause as Tony ties the blindfold firmly into place. Steve takes it all in—the rustling of fabric, Tony’s warm breath against his cheek. It’s familiar and hot, and Steve can’t imagine being anywhere else.

"You're sure you want this," Tony says, not quite asking.

"Positive," Steve replies as he tests the bonds behind his back. The rope is thick, digging into his skin. He’s not getting out. The thought sends a rush of blood to his cock.

For a moment, it’s quiet, except for some soft shuffling to his side. "This time," Tony starts. Steve hears him swallow. "You can’t make any noise—only your safeword, if you need it."

" _Oh_.” His cock twitches against his stomach.

"No moaning, grunting, whining—nothing. Got it?"

"Yeah," Steve says. He’s already panting for it and he can’t quite bring himself to care. 

Tony hums softly in response, leaning over Steve again to settle a pair of noise-canceling headphones over his head, and then it’s silent.

It took some time at first for them to become adjusted to this particular aspect of their relationship, but now, well—Steve loves— _needs—_ these nights with Tony. He doesn’t have to be preoccupied with his endless responsibilities, nor does he think about everything he’s lost. He doesn’t worry if he looks too shameless when his legs fall open, or if he seems too eager for it when he pushes against Tony’s slicked fingers. Steve shuts everything out, focuses only on the feel of Tony’s hands on him.

It's almost too much when Steve feels the warm, slippery slide of Tony's tongue. It sweeps across his perineum, tracing words and numbers across his sensitized skin. He squirms against him and shifts his hips so that his tongue presses against his hole instead. Tony pushes his hips down and Steve can't help it—he _needs_ so much—and whines.

He doesn't realize it at first, just feels the push of air out of his lungs. It only dawns on him at all when he feels Tony lift his head, the stubble on his cheek scraping against Steve’s thigh.

He's flipped on his stomach before he can think much else, and then there's a firm smack against his ass. He can't hold back the gasp that escapes, nor the one that follows. Tony spanks him again, harder this time, and Steve reminds himself that he needs to be quiet for Tony, to not make a sound.

Steve bites back a moan and concentrates on steadying his breaths instead. He inhales through his nose with each firm swat, but it's _hard_ not to cry out. The sting is overwhelming and he’s far too aware of the ache between his legs—he can barely keep from rubbing against the sheets.

It feels like an eternity before Tony stops. Steve only has a moment to take several greedy gulps of air before Tony pulls his hips back and shoves inside of him, and he’s given no time at all to adjust. Steve bites his lip until he tastes blood, iron and salt on his tongue, breathing harshly as Tony fucks him.

Steve writhes underneath Tony, thinks _quiet quiet need to be quiet_. It’s an uphill battle, with Tony’s cock brushing his prostate. He can only focus on the rough slide of Tony inside of him, of his fingernails digging sharply into his hips.  He doesn’t last long— _can’t_ last long. He comes, his body tightening as Tony fucks him through it. Steve doesn’t make a single sound.

He relaxes, moving with Tony as he helps him along. Tony starts to falter, until he thrusts one last time, and grinds into Steve as he rides out the aftershocks. Tony collapses on him, the arc reactor digging into Steve’s back 

Finally, Tony reaches over and removes the headphones. He’ll remove the blindfold later, once Steve’s had time to adjust—it’s already edging on the side of overwhelming, the sounds of their harsh breaths mixing together.

Tony kisses the back of his neck softly. Steve can feel him smile against his skin and he shivers. “Hey,” Tony says.

“Hey,” Steve replies. He can’t imagine being anywhere else.  


	3. this type of love don't wanna win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't believe in love.

At age twelve, Tony Stark decides that he wants nothing to do with love or monogamy, or any of the messy business associated with it. He has nothing against the idea of it, but he’s seen it in execution numerous times, from his parents, with their blank smiles and strained voices, to their society friends, to the angry couples he passes on the street.   
  
Relationships—well, they might start out full of promise, but they’re ultimately an exercise in futility, as far as he’s concerned. Everyone ends up alone, one way or another, and it isn’t worth the trouble.   
  
At age sixteen, he breaks his own promise.   
  
Sunset is beautiful and clever, and she treats him as an equal, rather than as Howard Stark’s son. It’s dizzying, to be seen as more than a name. It makes him stupid, and when Sunset asks him for his father’s security codes, he says  _yes_ , and later,  _never again_.   
   
~  
  
Tony Stark is selfish and unreliable. He makes empty promises. He makes good girls cry and uses men and women alike. He’ll charm anyone into sleeping with him, because he can, and leave them in an empty bed the next morning, because once he’s had someone, he has no use for them.   
  
This is what they whisper behind his back and what the magazines say outright. It’s fine, though, because now no one wants anything more than a one-night stand from him, and those that want more he sends on their way.  
  
~  
  
Pepper eventually breaks, and she breaks fast. Tony acts distracted and distant, and he takes stupid risks in battle, and eventually—five months, three weeks, and two days into their relationship—she tells him, “I can’t do this.”  
  
And that’s what Tony wants, though it still hurts.   
  
She stays away for a while and Tony pretends not to notice.   
  
During the aftermath, he and Steve settle into a friendship of sort, because Tony is lonely and he doesn’t have it in him to keep the rest of the team at a distance anymore. They still bicker, but their fights no longer have the sting they once did, and it’s during one of these fights that they first sleep together. It happens almost naturally; they’re arguing one moment, and the next, they’re kissing and rutting against each other as if there’s nothing else.  
  
At first all of their encounters are like this: hot and frantic and fueled by adrenaline and tension. It leaves Tony feeling guilty because Steve deserves romance and warmth and an actual relationship, but it’s nice, it’s easy, and Tony doesn’t have to worry about things between them imploding, because there’s nothing between them to ruin.   
  
Eventually, Steve’s going to meet a nice girl—maybe he’ll work up the courage to ask out Agent Carter—and they’ll just stop having sex and Tony will be okay with it.   
  
And it’s fine, it’s all good, until one night, Steve smiles dopily at him and says warmly, “I love you.”  
  
All Tony can think is “ _Oh shit_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Not porn, but whatever. This is the original version I posted on tumblr last February, which was meant to be the first part of a slightly longer fic. I posted a technically completed version of this on AO3 months and months ago as a standalone story, but I hated the ending I tacked on, so I deleted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospital AU scrap/snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those AUs that I'm probably not going to touch again. Just felt like unloading this.

“Helloooo, nurse!”

 

Steve didn’t look up from his vial. “That was really awful, even for you, Tony.”

 

“Oh, come on, gorgeous,” Tony said. He waited until Steve capped the syringe, and then proceeded to lean into him in what was certainly a display of workplace inappropriate contact. He rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder and made himself comfortable. “Admit it, you’re charmed.”

 

“Not a chance.” Steve turned his head, trying to hide his smile. Naturally, it didn’t get past Tony, who used Steve’s moment of weakness to latch on tighter. “You’re incorrigible.”

 

“Charming,” Tony repeated as he let go, turning to face Steve. “Again, the word you’re looking for is charming.”

 

“I’m not sure if I’d go that far—“

 

“Oh God, tell me you’re not about to make out,” Jane said as Darcy, one of the student nurses on the unit, followed her into the med room.

 

The two of them quickly separated. Steve had the decency to look embarrassed, his neck and ears red. Tony was nonchalant, having been caught too many times by too many nurses to particularly care. “I was trying to steer things in that direction, yes.”

 

“You won’t stop until Coulson makes us sit through another powerpoint on workplace boundaries, will you?” Jane said. There was some fondness in her voice. Or maybe that was the sound of defeat.

 

“The man loves his powerpoints. I’d hate to deprive him.”

 

“So people just randomly hook up here? Like Grey’s Anatomy?” Darcy asked.

 

“It’s nothing like Grey’s Anatomy, “ Steve managed.

 

“It’s exactly like Grey’s Anatomy. Maybe with slightly less death-prone staff,” Tony said.

 

“Oh, Darcy, no,” Jane sighed. “Don’t listen to Tony. He doesn’t even work here.”

 

“You wound me, Nurse Foster,” Tony grinned.  “I do too work here. Look, I have a name badge and everything. Actually, I’m here on official neuro business. Had a consult.”


End file.
